1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the recording of information on film and the simultaneous preparation of planographic printing plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently many systems for imaging printing plates with laser beams have been proposed. By and large the problems associated with manipulation of the laser beam have been overcome. There remains a need however for a rapid and efficient means for producing plates.
In addition it would be desirable to have a negative transparent master of the image produced by the laser beam. Such a negative could be used in the production of proof copies or for imaging additional printing plates.
It is therefore an object of this invention to improve the production of high quality printing plates by means of a laser beam.
Another object of the invention is to provide both a negative transparency and a planograhic printing plate by laser recording techniques in a single operaton.